It's a Celebration People!
by Upgradeaaa
Summary: The ducks celebrate winning the Stanley cup. Drunken games and dancing! Rated cause there is alcohol in this.
Hi this is my first story here! I hope you like it. Also I don't own anything and I don't make any money from this. Enjoy.

All the ducks walked down to a local bar that they went to for celebrations. They didn't do it often but now that Dragaunus was gone, they could relax a little more. The bar was nothing fantastic, it was darkly lite with loud music, flashing lights, and a decent dance floor. Walking in they found their favorite spot in the back. The owner, Jed, would reserve it for them when he knew they were coming. There was a round table with a booth going around it. They all piled in Wildwing and Grin always took the outside seats in case anything happened. Mallory sat next to Wildwing, Tanya sat next to Mallory, Duke sat on the other side of Tanya and Nosedive sat in between Grin and Duke. Tonight was a big celebration for them. They had won the Stanley Cup and they were celebrating with shots. Wildwing ordered the first round. Once they were brought to the table the group toasted and took their first shot. They were brought another round before they could ask for more. Jed always made sure they were taken care of. He wanted to make a toast for them so the next round was one him.

Standing up on the bar a little drunk himself he yelled to grab everyone's attention. "A toast! To the MIGHTY DUCKS FOR WINNING THE STANLEY CUP! To Wildwing for being the best damn goalie in the league!" People cheered and the ducks smiled, raising their glasses to the toast. "To Duke for his classy style and quick footedness, he made crazy steals on the ice that helped win the game!" People screamed, especially the women. Duke laughed and nodded his head to Jed. "Yes! And to Nosedive for the hardest slap shot I have ever seen! No one could block those!" More cheers erupted. Nosedive made the shaka sign with his hand to the crowds. "To Mallory!... Will you marry me?" The crowd laughed and cheered. The ducks laughed and Mallory giggled, hiding behind Wildwing a little. "Just kidding... Wildwing would kill me." Everyone laughed again and Wildwing chuckled hearing that. "Seriously now. Mallory your one of the best most aggressive forwards in the league! When you brought it down the the rink, no could take that puck from you!" More cheers erupted and Mallory tilted her head in thanks to Jed. "Tanya! You out smarted anyone on that rink that tried to take the puck from you or get past you!" Tanya blushed and waved her hand. "And finally to Grin! The biggest guy in the league! Not to mention one of the nicest! One of the best defense-men in the league!" Every cheered again. "HAVE WE GOT ONE HELL OF A TEAM OR WHAT!" Everyone screamed and went crazy.

The ducks laughed and raised their drinks. Wildwing stood up holding his glass, facing the crowd. "You forgot one Jed." Jed looked at him confused a moment but Wildwing continued. "To the fans! Without you guys.. We wouldn't be here." The rest of the ducks stood behind him and raised their glasses out to the crowds. The crowd raised their glasses with the ducks and they all toasted each other. Taking their shots and slapping them down on the tables. Everyone screamed and cheered on for a while, Jed told everyone that the next round of shots were on him to everyone in the bar. People cheered and slowly went back to what they were doing.

The bar was loud and the atmosphere was excited. People were dancing and laughing. It was hopping tonight! The ducks had round after rounds of shots. Turns out ducks can handle their liquor way better then humans.

"Alright here's the game. You say 'take a shot if you've done blank' and if you've done it then you take a shot, if you haven't then you don't. The person asking the question though doesn't take the shot and once a question has been asked, you can't ask it again. The goal of the game is to get everyone around you drunk but you try to stay sober." Nosedive explained. "Wing knows this game." Wildwing laughed ordering another seven rounds of shots for each of his teammates. "Yeah I know this game. We're going to learn a lot about each other tonight."

"Okay Wing you first." Nosedive said.

"Alright. Take a shot if you play hockey." Everyone took a shot except Wildwing. "Mal your turn."

"Hum.. Take a shot if you love hockey." Everyone took a shot.

Then Tanya went. " Oh uh okay. Well... uh... take a shot if you've gone skinny dipping." Everyone was a little shocked that Tanya was the one to bust through that barrier. Mallory and Duke took a shot. Nobody was surprised that Duke went skinny dipping but they all looked at Mallory in surprise, while Tanya laughed. Mallory had told her many stories about her life before Earth and she was so going to use it against her friend tonight. She had no doubt that Mallory would do the same. Mallory just laughed and shrugged.

"Alright Tanya! Stepping up!" Nosedive yelled taking his shot. Wildwing looked at his brother oddly.

"When did you go skinny dipping?" Wildwing asked incredulously. "Oh so many times Bro." Wildwing stared at his brother wide eyed.

Duke was next. "Alright. Take a shot if you've... every been hit in the head by a puck." Everyone but Nosedive took a shot. "Really Dive?" Mallory asked. "Yeah seriously Mal. Never once. Wildwing can confirm it." He pointed at his brother who nodded.

"Alright my turn. Take of shot if... you've had sex with a girl." Wildwing, Duke, Grin, all took their shots and to their surprise so did Mallory. Wildwing almost spit his out. "WHAT!?"

"OH HOHOH MAL MAL! You crazy little thing. When?" Duke laughed hard.

"It was right before college. My friend and I had been out at a party and a couple of sunrise shots later, I decided I was going to find myself... with my friend. She was only too happy to help it turns out... She was bi."

"Was this friend hot?" Duke asked.

"Yeah she was a model." Mallory said.

"Wow I'm actually jealous of Mallory for her bed partners as opposed to being jealous of the person who is Mallory's bed partner!" Duke laughed. Wildwing looked up at Duke shocked. "What?!" Poor Wildwing was saying that a lot that night. "At first I was. Not anymore. Your a great leader how could I be jealous of ya now! I like ya too much Wing!" Duke smiled at his team captain. Wildwing raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright Grin your turn!" Nosedive yelled.

"Hum... Take a shot if... you wear skates on a day to day basis." Everyone took a shot. Then It went around again to Wildwing. "Take a shot if you were officially trained in some form by the Puckworld Military." Mallory, Grin, and Tanya took their shots. So far Mallory was losing.

"Alright." The red head said clearing her throat, feeling the alcohol taking affect. "Take a shot if you've... been suspended from school for blowing up the science lab." Tanya of course took a drink but so did Grin. Wildwing then pointed at his brother. "NOOOO! You have to take a shot!"

"Technically bro that was Canard."

"Technically you set him up and put chemicals in his solution so that when he added the next ingredient, it blow up. Then the teacher found out and you got suspended." Wildwing laughed. Everyone nodded. "Yeah that counts Nosedive! Take your shot!" Said Mallory.

"Okay Grin what happened?" Mallory asked.

"I'm not good with chemicals." Grin said.

Everyone laughed. The night progressed like that with everyone asking questions. They of course got more and more perverted the more drinks they had. Everyone was pretty drunk at this point. Out of all of them, Wildwing and Grin were doing the best and winning the game.

"Okay. Take a shot if you've had sex on the beach." Duke said. Mallory and Wildwing were the only ones to take that shot.

Nosedive went next. "Take a shot if you've had sex with someone in the military." Mallory and Tanya both took a shot. Then so did Duke.

Grin nodded. "Take a shot if you've had sex with a man." All the guys looked at each other suspiciously but only Mallory and Tanya took those shots. They all had a good laugh over that one after.

Wildwing's turn came up and he wanted to get one that would get everybody but would make everyone laugh. "Okay. Take a shot if you've kissed a girl." Everyone took a shot. Both Duke and Nosedive looked at Tanya. "You've kissed a girl?" They both asked at the same time. Tanya was drunk swaying in her seat now. "Oh yaaaaa! I-I kiss Mal all the time." They all looked at Mallory this time. She looked drunk as well. Not as drunk as Tanya but drunk. She pointed to her cheek. Nosedive and Duke were outraged. "No that doesn't work. Like on the mouth kiss." Nosedive said.

"Well I already took my shot." Said Tanya swaying.

"It's alright I have a solution for this." Said Duke holding up his hand. "Mallory in order to make Tanya's shot valid... you must kiss Tanya... on the mouth." Nosedive slapped his hand down on the table. "YES!"

Wildwing and Grin just watched with large eyes to see what she would do. Mallory raised an eyebrow at Duke and Nosedive looking in between them. She looked like she was going to tell them all off but instead she smiled. "Okay."

Grabbing Tanya's face she gave her a big long smooch on the mouth. All of the guy's jaw's hit the table. Nosedive smiled. "Oh yeah. I'm touching myself tonight." Wildwing slapped him on the back of the head. "That's my girlfriend you'd be touching yourself to!" He glared at his little brother.

After that water and popcorn was brought to the table, to help sober the ducks up a little. Wildwing and Grin were declared the winners of the game. Mallory and Tanya ran to the ladies room while the guys talked and laughed at the table. On their way back Mallory stopped by the bar to grab more popcorn. A couple of guys sitting around complimented her on the game. She laughed and talked to them for a while.

Tanya made it back to the table after receiving congratulations from many people on the way back. Some had offered to buy her some drinks but she politely turned them down. Wildwing looked around for his girlfriend who was no longer with the blond team tech. "Uh Tanya where is Mallory?"

"Oh ssssshe went to grab mo-moore popcorn. Sssshe right over there." Tanya point were Mallory was. Wildwing looked over and sighed. She had always been popular with the male sports fans. Mallory was surrounded by a group of men talking and laughing. They usually offered to buy her a drink or some food. She was in a tight little black band-aid dress tonight, so she looked sexy. It drew most mens eyes to her figure. Seeing that she had her popcorn now she excused herself from the group of men, who were sad to see her go. She made her way back to the table with her popcorn walking sexily towards Wildwing. Men were turning their heads to watch her figure walk back to the table. Wildwing had gotten good at ignoring it but it was getting to him a little tonight. Maybe it was the alcohol. Usually he would just do small things to let the other males know that she was taken but he felt like being a little possessive tonight. He stood up and let her back in the booth, to slide in next to Tanya. Sitting back down he put his arm around her waist and pulled her tight to his side. Mallory just leaned against him and ate her popcorn, feeding some to him every once in a while.

"Alright ducks. I'm hitting the dance floor." Nosedive announced.

"Not a bad idea Dive." Duke turned to Tanya. "Care to dance?"

Tanya in her drunken state didn't care about anything anymore. "Sure." Usually she would have declined and told them she wasn't up to it. Nosedive turn to Grin. "You coming Grinster?" Grin nodded "Dancing is good for the soul."

"What about you and Mal? Bro?"

"We'll join you in a second." Said Wildwing. The others nodded and were off. Mallory popped some popcorn in her mouth and raised an eyebrow and her boyfriend. "Not in the mood?"

"I am but first I wanted to do this." He leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. He usually didn't do this in public places but right now on this night, he didn't care. There would probably be stuff in the news papers about it tomorrow and Phil would throw a little fit but whatever. He wanted the world to know that she was taken. She drew a lot of attention here, he couldn't imagine how much attention she would draw back on Puckworld. In a way he was glad that they had gotten stuck. He knew it was a little selfish but in a way it was great. He had a great team and friends that he could trust. He missed Canard sure but he would find his friend one day.

The way he was before, he might have not had the guts to ask Mallory out. Or maybe he wouldn't have had the chance. Men of another species thought she was hot! Most likely she would have had guys lined up at the door to go out with her back on their home world.

Back home Canard had been the confident one that got all of the girls. Wildwing didn't have the same confidence that Canard had but now that he had been the leader, he built the confidence needed to show that he was duck enough for a female like Mallory. Then from behind his eyelids he saw a flash. Someone had taken a picture of them kissing. _"Good."_ He thought, as he broke the long kiss. Mallory looked at him questioningly. "I wanted to official announce our relationship with a bang." He said. Mallory laughed. "Most people know though."

"Most people who know us know. I want everyone to know." He smiled at her. She snuggled up to him. "Feeling a little possessive tonight Wildwing?" She questioned teasingly.

He shrugged. "Yeah a little but enough of that. Want to dance now?" She nuzzled his beak with hers. "Yes I do."

Leading her out onto the dance floor. They found a spot by the others who laughed and cheered when they finally joined. "Done making out for the paparazzi bro?" Nosedive laughed at the little scene his brother and Mallory had just made. Not only would they be on the news for the Winning the Stanley Cup but now Wildwing and Mallory were going to be marked as an official couple in the news and to the world. He knew his brother. He did it on purpose.

Tanya was dancing around the floor with Duke, giggling and flirting. Both drunk but managing to dance without looking like complete fools. Nosedive on the other hand had sweet moves. He was tearing it up on the floor. And Grin had his own style. They stayed until 3 am and then stumbled slash walked back to the Pond, laughing and singing 'We Are The Champions' all the way back.

Tanya opened her eye's slowly, her head was killing her and she felt like she was going to be sick. Covering her head with her soft bed sheets, she groaned. "Oh what a night."

"You said it."

Jumping up Tanya turned quickly to the voice next her in her bed. Their was Duke laying in her bed. "AHHH!" Duke jumped and almost fell out of the bed. "Wow Sweetheart! You don't remember last night?"

"I ah... oh wait..." She looked down at herself and saw that she was as naked at he was. "Oh no." She said as the nights events came rushing back to her.

"OH YEAH!" Duke laughed.


End file.
